


Hook Up Dairy——约炮日志

by Fou233



Category: Fou——否
Genre: Hook-Up, Multi, Phone Sex, Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:20:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23282410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fou233/pseuds/Fou233
Summary: Addicted to liquid love，去他妈的爱情，不过是过眼云烟的东西。
Kudos: 2





	1. Liquid Love--流动的爱

本人女，刚过本命年，性向未知，在香港混日子。L是我的大学同学兼室友，和我同岁，绝对直女，时常加班到凌晨两三点，拥有美国中国香港的执业证书。

一直特别饥渴的我和偶尔horny的L(我的大学同学）是Tinder的常客，我总是在滑，她偶尔几次。我们时不时分享一些最近match的小哥，什么肌肉男，经验丰富的大叔，然后评论一下他们的性能力。

大概COVID-19之后香港被封锁的时间实在太久，工作也遇到了影响心情很差，我开始疯狂得右滑希望尽快找到一个炮友。不想要钱，不纠缠，无所谓谈不谈恋爱，只要打炮就够了，我甚至可以AA房费，可是找到一个靠谱得炮友实在太难。明明约好了晚上几点见面，问了清单上得问题，订好了酒店，甚至涂了八百年不用得唇膏，然而临出门前却收到信息说：骚货现在疫情满天飞还约炮。我觉得我没有错，错的是这个世界。

上周六晚上约了个照片很帅得小哥A，A说自己印度英国混血，freelance model。每一句话都很露骨，greeting是从Can I lick your pussy开始的，给我发他的屌，甚至还有视频.虽说并不怎么壮观，倒也不差。我说我们可以AA，他说不用他请我吃饭喝酒出房费。我说好。他问我喜欢什么样的男生，我说smart handsome tall，A说他喜欢sexy juicy girl，juicy refers to squirt。我问A有没有见过潮吹，他说没有。不过A说他很会舔，可以一晚上做3-5次，我说可以。我还问了他抽没抽过大麻，A说有，他可以给我带一些，我说很好。

我跟我姐说周六我要尝试一下抽大麻，我姐骂了我一顿说怎么能和陌生人胡来。我问混血小哥A什么工作，他说他在UBS/JP交易外币，还给我发了截图，说这些问题不能透露不然他就废了。我说，抱歉，只是为了证明你不是骗子。上周四美股第四次熔断，我说这世道要完，他给我发了炒外币的截图 说 他预估得很正确赚了很多钱。我觉得这个人可能还不错，毕竟如果可以一直舔也可以高潮，值得期待。

周六到了，周五晚上没有睡好得我凌晨三点跟他说，晚上六点见。A没有回。我出门吃饭，下午骑自行车，给他发信息说我们是一起吃晚饭对吧？A没有回。5：30pm我说你在逗我吗？A没有回。6点钟我又饿又困在家里叫了外卖，吃到河粉得瞬间觉得还是自己能给自己安全感。然后若无其事得跟我姐说，果不其然我被放了鸽子，不会抽大麻了你放心。我姐说这太不靠谱了，我说习惯了没关系。

L周六晚上也约了小哥哥B，小哥哥B请她吃了好吃的西北菜，他们喝了酒L有点醉说住B家里了。周日L惊奇得跟我说，天啊sex是最好得一部分了，我竟然也有一天晚上用四个套的时候！我觉得她从上周失败的date中走了出来真是可喜可贺。她说他们聊的太棒了，希望小哥哥B不要嫌弃她知识不够深厚。L约会就像找工作一样，要知识水平在同一个水平线上，一定要，不然就不行，太博学不行太肤浅也没戏。连她的Tinder profile上面都会时时更新她最近新学习新掌握的语言，果然是为了认真谈恋爱，说约会失败了就有一种找工作被拒的感觉。L甜蜜得跟我说，周六过后还有继续聊天，应该还可以继续，可是为什么B还不让L做B得女朋友，娇羞得自己笑起来。我不一样，我对这些没有感觉，我觉得要是在Tinder上面写上我最近学会的编程语言，还不如杀了我。约个炮找个屌妈的为什么要这么认真这么考究。这大概也是为什么我的托福上不了100然而L没有准备的托福就可以118的原因。

L跟我说周一还约了个墨西哥小哥哥Ruben，PHD，想成家立业那种，还没见面就已经把L当做女朋友了。我说PHD啊，她说Ruben学习 education & public policy，我说欸我也匹配过这个小哥哥。 Ruben放在Tinder上的照片，每一张笑得都好像冬天里的花一样温暖，个人介绍十分有诚意又很有趣，印象很深得是那句people here seem addicted to liquid love (Google it).lol,看到的时候我想说还不如addicted to sex。他的介绍还写了喜欢得乐队，我特意去听了这个乐队在Youtube上面得合集之后觉得可能这个乐队我不行。开场十分甜蜜，Ruben问我晚上要做什么，被炮友放了鸽子的我说 没什么做个咖喱。他问他能不能吃一些咖喱，我说不行要给我和室友吃。我问他学什么，他问我学什么，然后他说了一句Nice：D。聊天结束。L说他们也是周四聊的，周五加了whatsapp，聊得很好，她说她第一句话就用西语跟Ruben say hi，Ruben加她whatsapp之后第一句话就是my future girlfriend, L说Ruben说自己以后要当教授现在27了所以不想再搞东搞西了，只想找个稳定的女朋友然后结婚生子。我说，周六的小哥哥不好吗？L说很好，希望小哥哥B不要放弃L。

今天周一，L和家里人吵得很凶，断绝父女关系那种，我不敢多问。周日意识到我们都match了Ruben之后我去Tinder上调戏了Ruben，我问他是不是focus on L,我说你知道谁吃了那个咖喱吗，L吃了。Ruben觉得十分尴尬，跟L说那不要见面了。Ruben跟我也说这很奇怪。我说你的笑容太暖了祝你的hunting好运，Ruben解释说他不是hunting，既然你们两个是好朋友，为什么我们三个不能是好朋友？L说，放屁谁要和他做朋友。然而今天晚上L心情太差了说Ruben太暖了还是要去找他聊天。聊天在我看来就是打炮的前戏，果不其然12点半L说sex还可以，Ruben性格超好事业心强想成家立业那种，希望30多岁可以当教授有老婆孩子。不过因为太现实了又好像少了一些激情。我说那介绍给我吧。L说不行，我只是想找个炮友人家要成家立业不是随便玩玩。我说为什么我不能成家立业。她给我发了一堆狗头的表情，好吧我确实几乎从没想过结婚，现在恋爱都懒得谈，上一个炮友还是L试过之后不满意硬度介绍给我的。我说那你拒绝了他吗？拒绝了我就主动约他好了。L说她没有拒绝只是说慢慢来，万一B抛弃了她呢。

life is wonderful，horny的我找了两个月都没有心仪的炮友，sex像屎一样一言难尽无疾而终，而并不horny的L连着三天可以用掉这么多套，小哥哥B和Ruben都对她很上心不停找她聊天耐心听她对家里纷争的抱怨。同样match了Ruben还听了他喜欢得乐队的我，没有成功是因为我不会讲西语吗？还是我忘了称赞他喜欢的乐队，哦，或者是那顿错过的咖喱。大概是因为错过的咖喱，或许那天我请他品尝我做的咖喱之后Ruben就会爱上我，L连米饭都不会煮，哪里来的成家立业养孩子。

Addicted to liquid love，去他妈的爱情，不过是过眼云烟的东西。米饭都不会煮并不horny甚至从没高潮过的人会和找life partner或者成家立业养孩子的人约会做爱，然而horny性能力尚可又会做饭做菜的我却见不到一个炮友。

星期三，这个星期已经走到了尾声，终于可以对不需要工作的周末充满期待，然而约不到炮的我对周末完全并没有任何期盼。

然而L不同，L拒绝了我们周末一起吃火锅的邀请，说没想好哪天去约会，说不定周六周日两天都要约会。L说约了B周四周五晚上都去寻觅好吃的，因为L有一次撒娇说每天都好饿吃不到好吃的，nice的B就提议带L多吃一些。L对B充满了期待，说这种不一定得到的未知感让人更有兴趣。B很稳重，一步一步谨慎行事，不至于约会一次就满嘴我爱你我喜欢你比心，比不上之前那个失败的date里面的大叔，风趣幽默玩梗6到飞起，却更踏实让人有安全感。果然31岁的男人就是比同龄人成熟得多，知识懂得多，尺度掌握的好，欲擒故纵欲说还休。而且第一次date也没有马上确立关系没有做出承诺反而显得更加负责。

我问L,那你还有和Ruben聊天吗？

L说：我上次就跟他说慢慢来啊，然后就很少回复他了，不过也没明确跟他说。

“喂，那你不是和上次冷处理你的大叔一个德行？”我变了声调质问L。

L说：“不一样，我和大叔聊了三十个小时，和Ruben也就几个小时都不到，他太心急了，伤心也会很快过去的。”

L看着我质疑的眼光责怪的语气，叹了口气，说：“欸我真的不推荐他给你，原因一言难尽。他真的没有包装得那么好。首先，人没有照片那么帅。其次呢，他很擅长画大饼。我不是心情不好吗，我就说我只想要聊天，Ruben说他知道一个很适合聊天得店铺，然而我到了之后他直接说去他家。我说不是说好了外面，Ruben说现在这么危险怎么还敢去外面。回到Ruben家之后，我就说那有shot吗，Ruben之前跟我说可以去买Whiskey，然而也并没有买。然后我想算了，就跟他讲我家里的破事，结果聊着聊着他就摸上来了，他也讲了一些他自己的故事blabla最后就亲上来了，然后我就想，操打一炮就打吧。所以打完炮我就回家了。所以尽管他有反馈我的讲述尽管他说30岁要结婚生子尽管他要成家立业，我还是觉得他更想跟我打炮。所以这个人真的没那么好，还是别了。”

原来如此。我想起来之前L推荐给我的炮友K，性格真的很好，对我来说，活好钱多事少，不可多得。虽然L并没义务介绍，尽管我提了这个无理的要求，尽管L也不是不能介绍，只是因为这个人品行并没那么理想，所以不希望伤害到我。怎么一下子忘了一直以来的准则，永远不要质疑朋友的选择，永远不要对炮友抱有期待。朋友对你是真的好，炮友是你好可能他却并不好。


	2. prefer standing--习惯站着

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 有的人的嘴巴不是用来聊天的，只适合接吻罢了

今晚终于有一个人在家的时间，工作上的事情太不顺利，horny到爆炸。

昨晚和之前打炮却说以后不要继续的同事A聊天，12点还在回复我的信息，大概是又和女朋友闹了矛盾，所以中断了每天长达两三个小时的电话粥。Anyway，今晚一个人在家的时机不能错过，上午聊了一会之后，我问他有没有兴趣打炮，他没有回复。哦看来还是可以的。

果不其然过了一会他说，我正在想。

晚上七点如约而至，本身说让我下楼接他，我忙着做事听歌懒得下去，就说等我穿个衣服。A这么急性子的人当然不会在地铁站干等，回复说一会帮我开门就好，我说好。过了一会电梯上来了，我开了门，他进来换了鞋子。

整件事是如此的规范化，寒暄几句，评价一下我住的地方晾衣架放置的不合道理之后，开始脱衣服准备洗澡。没有尴尬，没有羞涩，没有心动，没有激情。甚至没有下午我幻想的场景让我性奋。然而脱了衣服我还是披了件睡袍，他不屑地说：穿这个有什么意义。我懒得理他。洗澡的时候莫名其妙开始聊天，A问洗手间多久没洗了，还是香港太湿了，我说2月底大扫除来着，房东也说洗手间很湿，记得通风。他说这房子应该也没有很老，我说哦还是有年头了。有的时候我也理解不了为什么和炮友一起洗澡会开始讨论房子的湿度，煤气为什么放在浴室，微波炉的开关为什么在厨房外面，我怕是在和一个装修师傅约炮，又或者A对他看到的一切都要judge一番，评头论足指出他眼中一切不合心意的地方。

洗完澡擦干了之后我去倒了杯酒，感觉这一切太没意思，喝了几口，他也尝了一口。关了灯他往床上一坐，我胆小怕黑说不要关灯，留一个也好，他说那要不就把窗帘打开。我说对面楼的小哥可以看的一清二楚，他说那就让他看啊。我白了他一眼抱住了他，他拉着我的手让我坐在了他上面，开始了漫长的接吻。期待了很久的接吻倒也就那样，大概因为他没有撕咬我的乳头没有吸吮我的阴唇。我咬了他的下嘴唇，他叫了一声说不喜欢，我说舔喜欢吗，他说喜欢。我舔了舔他乳头，用手摸了摸硬了一会的屌，还成吧。

我说你舔舔我吧。他说 刚才喝了酒，不卫生。

放他娘的狗屁。之前不还一直想着不带套，这会跟我说起卫生问题了。我给了他一巴掌。

他说，舔舔奶好了，然后舔了舔我的乳头。

我懒得跟他计较，给他戴上了套，也不知道是太久没做了还是自暴自弃了，在上面动的时候也有些感觉。过了一会我说你上来，他把我拖到床边，插进去贯穿的时候是真的很爽，抽插了一会他说，太久没做了可能坚持不了多久。

我说别。换个姿势吧。

他说到窗边吧。我们就绕到窗边，打开了一缕窗帘，看着对面亮着的屋灯，站着操着。挺有感觉的，刺激，抱着万一真被看到的侥幸感，被从后面插入，揉着胸的感觉让心跳加快了挺多。他说真的太久没做了，可能很快就射了。我倒在床上，屁股落在床边，不一会他就开始加速冲刺然后伴着低沉的一声呻吟，他把屌抽了出去。套裹得太紧了，不过这样更安全，精液灌了挺多一滴没漏出来。

我说洗一下吧，他说聊会天吧？还是把他拖进了浴室。洗了一下之后，我躺在沙发上，邀请他坐过来。他说他习惯站着。好吧，没有亲亲抱抱摸摸，他习惯站着。弯着腿进行了剧烈运动之后习惯站着嘛，fine。

我说不是说要聊天嘛？我放着宋东野的关忆北，问他有没有歌想听，他说宋东野都不知道死哪儿去了，为什么要吸毒啊，现在没啥歌听。

我说 现在确实没啥歌，欸Billie Eilish你知道嘛？最近的新歌还可以。他说不是唱007得那个嘛。我说什么007，你到底认不认识。

在电脑上搜索到No Time to Die 之后，他指着Youtube上得视频说，你看这三个数字是啥？傻逼。

哦原来我没注意到007那三个字，我也不知道这首歌是007得主题曲。为什么听个歌也要被鄙视，fine。

“007也要7月才上了。”A说。

我说：上了也不能去电影院看。

他说：香港可以。

我说：不危险嘛。

他没有应声。

我说量个体重吧，他说好啊！然后测了一下显示他是10分满分，各项指标优秀。测完他终于穿上衣服坐在了沙发上。

我说我最近9.7，他说0.3差得很多呢。我给了他一拳。

他仔细研究这自己的身体指标，跟我说和他家得秤显示新陈代谢率少了100小卡，哦不是大卡。

A絮絮叨叨了一会说，该走了，回家拉屎骑车子。周末要下雨了再不骑车没机会了。

我问他最近骑车子了吗？他说没有，最近都在爬山。

我说那你还说自己喜欢骑车子，他说去爬山了啊。

我说那带我去爬山啊。他说 4个小时15公里，很多时候是跑的，你不行。

我说我不是体力很好吗，刚才做的时候你说我力气比你还大。

A说，哦你只是那方面力量大而已哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。

我踹了他一脚。说，那滚吧。他自己研究了一下怎么开我家复杂的门，做了个yes madam的表情，走去了电梯。

我不想去理解什么是小卡和大卡的区别，当然也不在乎我家的房子格局到底怎么老旧，可是我希望被舔被好好的抚摸。

于是我明白了，有的人的嘴巴不是用来聊天的，只适合接吻罢了。


	3. Shit Happens--厄运常在

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit Happens, and it happens everyday.

万众瞩目翘首期盼的星期五终于来了，L约了小哥B，我约了个据视频看屌很长的汉子E。

跟E约见面的时候，他说能不能我帮忙顶一下酒店，他之后付钱。我觉得不靠谱，就我两次被放鸽子的经验来说，不到见面的时候你永远不知道会发生什么。我说别了，这年头酒店空房多的是，到时候再说吧。他说问题是他没有卡，我说你可以付现金。他说行。

我特意说了一句-你别鸽我，他说他不会的。

上午，一切都像安排好的一样，他发来信息说，我们能不能取消今晚的安排。

我说哈？

他说，我朋友发生了自行车交通事故，现在人在医院，我也在医院。可能晚上我没办法见你了。还给我发了张他朋友躺在医院的照片。

万万没想到被放鸽子得理由是朋友出了车祸，我是什么狗屎运来的。我说你要陪他一晚上？

他说，他朋友的爸爸说会来。

我说那他爸来了之后你就可以走了吧。

他说对。

我问他，他朋友的爸爸几点来。

他说，说是8点，但是谁知道呢？

我说，那他爸来了你就可以走了，那晚一点也没关系。不过你不是说你约了晚饭？

他说，对，可能也去不了了。

我说，你他妈在跟我开个屁玩笑，你的晚饭可能去不了但是见我就一定要取消？而且他爸说的是8点来，我们约的9点钟见面。

他说，欸 我刚取消了晚饭。

我说，那等他爸来了再见面好了。

他说，行。我八点跟你说。

八点到了，他朋友的爸爸如约没至。他说，要不还是取消了吧？我没办法把我朋友一个人仍在这，他挺严重的。

我说，那再等等好了。

于是九点过去了，没来。十点过去了，没来，11点过去了，没来。

我质问他不是说不会鸽我吗？那现在这他妈是啥？

他说，你跟我说，这是我的错吗？

我说，你朋友在医院是事实，你需要陪他是事实，问题是他爸还没来也是事实，我今晚没见到你难道不是事实吗？？

他发了个难过的符号。说他晚饭只吃了面包。

我说那一会你吃点好的，虽然很晚了还是要吃点。

他说我很甜还关心人。

我说快别说了，我他妈现在又气，还不能责备你，我真是要疯了。

于是一个美好的令人期待的星期五的夜晚又毁于一旦，我们改了周日，看有没有缘分了，谁知道周日又会发生些什么。Shit Happens, and it happens everyday.

在我又气又丧跟E吵架的时候，L发来信息说她今晚表现太差了，英语说的太烂了，可能不会有下次约会了。我说你能不能不要把约会当成面试，难道要打分吗？这次4，上次5？

她回了我一长串哭泣的表情说，这次2上次7。

我无言以对，她说聊天聊不好，就不会喜欢我了。

不知道是我太随便了，还是她太认真了，打分的约会真的太累了吧？约会不应该是一件开心又舒服的事情吗？难道要精细到如何措辞造句笑得时候露几颗牙说话的时候引几个名著吗？

这让我想到了最近在Tinder match的一个混血小哥D。小哥D开门见山说你好我29单身爸爸英国人现在不在了妈妈在美国是香港人，我会说一些中文还是不太会读写。现在在伦敦。我问D他在伦敦怎么匹配的在香港的我？我选择的距离是5km以内啊。他说自己的gold member，所以可以匹配全世界的人。我说好吧。

D接着问我为什么用Tinder，我说找个decent man，性能力不要太差就行。他说那是为了啪啪啪吗？我说decent重要一点吧？

D说那真是太好了，其实他用Tinder就是因为他同事在这上面找到了未婚妻！

虽然我知道这种事情偶尔发生还有朋友用探探找到了女朋友，不过他在伦敦我在香港他打算跟我聊天目的为了找未婚妻？

猝不及防的是他介绍完自己之后说，tell me about yourself.

我说这太像面试了，聊点别的吧，我单身。

他说啊我之前那段恋情受伤太深了，我朋友一直在我女朋友面前说我坏话，然而我也不怎么知道，结果一段时间之后，我发现他俩在一起了，我心都碎了。

我说没事，我初恋跟我谈着的时候喜欢上了别的妹子，人家现在结婚了。

他说太遗憾了他不值得你，我说我知道。

然后他说他要去工作了，让我耐心点，因为他要工作12个小时，还有时差，明天再聊。

我心里想说谁他妈理你，回了他一个ok的表情。因为我一旦不回复，他就会问我，Are you there？

结果今天他又来找我聊天，跟我发了一长段他喜欢爬山喜欢这个喜欢那个不喜欢这个不喜欢那个blablabla的东西，然后问我，now tell me your hobbies and what you like and dislike.

我他妈今天被没见面的炮友第三次放鸽子心情烂得一匹，炸了炸了。

我说这他妈是个面试吗，我是不是得跟你说我预期薪水多少？

他说当然不用，这又不是个工作面试。

我真的马上想到了我为了找第一份工作而进行的5轮面试，一共见了八个人，那八个人问我的许许多多问题，都不及小哥D问的这两个让我恶心。

我受不了了跟他说你知道这没意义吧，我们甚至都不会见面在这聊个屁。

他说别这么说，我没回复之后他又说，are you there?

当然我打算再也不回复这个在伦敦使用Tinder的Gold Member，有一部分人单身确实情有可原没什么可惜。

晚上我发现英国王储和首相都得了COVID-19, 看来群体免疫还真的从自身坐起，我可能确实跟不上伦敦人民的思想高度。


	4. feel unwell --病入膏肓

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 为什么，我不能拥有几分种或者是几十分钟或者一个晚上的时间，不用思考不用负责，享受性爱然后忘掉这世界上的一切呢？如此努力生活的我不配拥有这种逃离生活的机会和快乐吗？

星期日的夜晚，总是想到几个小时后就要上班难过到不想合眼。然而我完全没有想到星期日的夜晚还可以气到想要尖叫和跳脚。

很久没有狩猎的我周六匹配了个小哥Roman，小哥问我喜不喜欢酒吧，我说有的时候喜欢，他说那我们一起吧。

香港的疫情一天比一天糟糕，酒吧都关了门。我说酒吧禁止营业了，Roman说可以把我家当酒吧，他有很多品种的酒。然后问我要了whatsapp号码。

加了之后我们简单聊了聊彼此在做什么，发现小哥也会写代码，感觉不错。小哥也在看书，感觉更好。然后我说今晚有空，可以尝试一下他家的bar，小哥说今晚很忙，改天吧。

我没回复。

小哥开始问我有没有交过外国男朋友，喜欢fwb与否，我说不见面的话就不聊了吧。

小哥说他今晚想看完那本书，要不周日晚上吧。我说你不能周日看完那本书嘛？

他说，那要是可以呢？

我说：那就再聊会。我说今晚喝点酒又不会占用很多时间。

小哥说一喝就喝很多，喝了很多周日没法加班。

然后小哥开始发自己的裸上半身自拍，问我喜不喜欢。

我说还好。

然后小哥又发了他加班的照片。

我说，算了可能晚上确实会占用很多时间。

小哥突然来了精神，然后发来了他的屌。

我不知道为什么有的时候男生总是主动发屌的照片，即使我根本没有问过。大概是自我感觉良好吧。然后Roman又开始问喜欢的姿势，问这些那些。

我说不见面就算了，不要再问问题了。

小哥说周日呗，周日有一整晚时间。

我说那好吧，你把地址发给我好了。

他打了个半山的建筑物，说他家在那附近，7点见吧。

我说行吧。

小哥以他的屌的视频结束了周六晚上的聊天。

周日，已经没怎么抱希望的我特意搜索了小哥的linkedin，确有其人，且资料相符。好吧，应该不是个骗子。

以防万一我还是确认一下，12点我发信息，说需要带毛巾吗？小哥没有回复。

5点了，我说 要开始准备出门了，7点见是吗？

Roman在我眼皮子底下上线了好多次，然而没有回复。

直到5：30pm，Roman说他身体不太舒服，可能发烧了，他可能要去买药，或者去看医生。

疫情如此严重，Roman说他身体不舒服，在5:30pm,还说可能发烧了？我无法相信，我说那你现在马上就去看医生。

小哥说他不知道在香港怎么看医生，然后他觉得不舒服，但不一定是生病了。

我不知道是他脑子有泡还是我疯了，我说我可以给你叫个救护车，防疫的工作人员可以给你量体温。

Roman说，不用，他从来没去过医院，他可以自己痊愈。

难以相信，我连linkedin都查了，且没有主动聊起性相关话题，为什么还会被放鸽子。明明答应的很好，第二天就突然变卦，到底是怎么一回事。

我臭骂了他一通，他给我回复了一大堆表情，解释他不舒服他理解我生气，然后他问我在干什么。我说我他妈要被你气疯了。

尤其是我看到Tinder上的提示，小哥在说自己不舒服的时候还改了自己的profile，把工作工公司从Bloomberg改成了hedge fund。

我发疯一样质问Roman，你不舒服不回复我信息，然后你他妈有时间改你的工作？你他妈玩我？

小哥一本正经跟我解释，他已经找到了新工作，在Hedge Fund，然后正在离开Bloomberg。

我说他妈的Bloomberg的人都不知道羞耻还是你缺心眼。

他回了个哭泣的表情，让我冷静。

我不知道怎么冷静。第四次被放鸽子的感觉真的要命。我按照朋友的建议，不提性有关的话题，安心聊天，且我都没怎么抱有希望，却没有想到以身体不舒服为理由被放了鸽子。不想见我的话，为什么几个小时之前没有想明白。约炮真的好难。约炮是为了找点乐子吗? 不是的，约炮只是因为有性需求，很重要，就像吃饭一样重要。没有性生活很长时间，就会情绪低落压抑到爆炸。然而我仔细浏览了tinder的profile，选择了写了很多介绍看起来真诚的人，以防被放鸽子特意约了当晚，实在没办法改成了第二天晚上，就只有十几个小时的差距。然后没有主动聊起性相关的话题，没有问那些清单上的问题，却还是被放了鸽子。甚至约的时候，都没有约饭，说吃完晚饭再见，喝点酒看个电影。无力感贯穿全身，找根屌这么辛苦吗，我做了所有我能做的让步妥协，我的生活非常充实我让自己累到不想自慰，来减少性瘾对我每天的穷追猛打，让我争取用上半身而不是下半身思考，然而我却还是连一根屌也找不到。不是说应该要尝试相信吗，起码相信才有成功的可能性，可是为什么如此饥渴希望被人抚摸被人插入被人亲吻的我，却连个男人都睡不到呢。

为什么，我不能拥有几分种或者是几十分钟或者一个晚上的时间，不用思考不用负责，享受性爱然后忘掉这世界上的一切呢？如此努力生活的我不配拥有这种逃离生活的机会和快乐吗？


	5. Respectful & Friendly 尊重友善

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 跟一个活好人却不好的炮友比较的话，Jack即使技术一般却还是可以让我对他充满期待。

在两个月被放了四次鸽子之后，我打算破釜沉舟，在姨妈来之前解决一次，whatever works.

之前匹配过一对情侣Jack and Janet， 介绍里写着we are respectful and friendly persons with decent appearance looking forward to a lady or a couple. She is a bi.因为一直觉得自己性向不明，所以觉得试试也无妨，匹配成功之后也没抱太大希望，之前虽然也匹配过情侣，不过总是不了了之没有下文。

没想到的是，情侣中的Jack很耐心，简单互相问了几个问题之后加了whatsapp，整个聊天的过程，都很流畅，他提出的每个想法都会加上，如果我想的话。交换并马上删除了照片，基本信息都聊过之后，既然是和情侣一起，我们都觉得先见个面聊聊天比较好，他说他和Janet很担心疫情，等等吧，我说行。死猪不怕开水烫，我还怕被放鸽子吗。

不过鉴于近期的被放鸽子次数激增，以及工作压力排山倒海而来，我采取了主动攻势，我说我有好好注意安全两周以来一共没有出门30分钟，你们呢？Jack说他们也只有去餐馆把饭菜打包回来或者买菜而已。我说既然我们都安全，为什么不能见面。Jack说要咨询Janet的意见，咨询过后Janet说可以，不过Janet工作很忙不打算参加，让Jack和我两个人玩。我觉得他俩地关系很理想，都同意对方出去解决，只要爱的还是对方就没问题。可是酒店很危险，Jack问我愿不愿意去他家，Janet要出门开会，然后外面下了瓢泼大雨，Jack问我还想去吗。我说，我可以。

于是，重启工作的星期一，倾盆大雨噼哩哗啦地在落我脚边，背着电脑出了门，争取在2点的电话会议之前在他家安顿下来。

在地铁口等待Jack的我还是很忙碌，老板的信息催着我干活，我不得已用手机开了热点站着工作了起来。然后我见到了Jack，Jack错过了我。他穿着黑色的羊毛长款大衣，盖到了快小腿的位置，身高就像他之前说的那样，172cm，看起来和穿着板鞋的我没什么高度差，好像和想象中的高大帅气有点差距。过了一会他终于发现了我，说很抱歉来晚了十分钟。走在大雨中，我想不到什么聊天的话题，可是又不能不开口，因为他的迟到我可能会错过两点的会议，只好说：我两点钟有个call，你看我们赶得上吗？Jack马上明白了加快了速度，说应该ok。到了他家，一个布满着生活气息的Studio，我又一次窘迫地问他WiFi密码，因为还有两分钟就要开会我必须马上准备好。他帮我输了密码之后我就开始正襟危坐开始了每周的例会。会议中间不需要我说话的时候，我很抱歉得跟Jack说，不好意思这个会要一个小时，他表示理解。他问我有没有视频，有没有静音，我确认了安全，跟他点了点头。我跟他说，能喝点酒嘛，他给我倒了一杯红酒之后，说自己去洗澡。

过了一会，他把一个便利贴贴在了我的电脑摄像头上面，然后开始从背后抚摸我的胸部，力度刚刚好让我性欲勃发。抚摸了一阵之后他十分温柔地问了句，喜不喜欢。我有点诧异，点了点头。我在电话会议中说了几句话之后，他在我没注意的时候把我的内衣脱了下来，开始亲吻我的乳头，我开始呼吸急促，很想把他赶紧推倒，可是耳机的线随时提醒着我不要轻举妄动。他的头停留在我的乳房几分钟之后，抬了起来，认真地征求我的同意，喜不喜欢？原来他说的respectful已经到了这个程度，始料未及。我确信如果我说了不，他再也不会这样做。然后他把手伸到我的两腿之间，我夹了腿说还没冲凉，他马上抽了手回去。

在这个漫长的我其实只说了不到五句话的会议过后，我终于开始洗澡然后他在门口等着我，亲了我之后开始了温柔又急切的攻势，很明显这一个小时对他来说过于漫长，然而他一句抱怨一句责怪也没有说，而是不停地征询我的意见，希望他做的事情不要让我不开心。说实话，他亲吻的技术真的一般，口的技术也很普通，连用手我都没有极其强烈的感觉，可是Jack很真诚很温柔，真的很尊重我，我很感动。当他把那根并不十分长却很粗的屌费力地带上套之后，甚至在洞口摩擦了好一阵子确保我足够湿润才慢慢地进入，听到我略带痛苦地呻吟之后也停了一会之后才开始移动。即使好久没有被这样完全撑开过有点点疼，可是被填满地感觉真好，我感到整个人仿佛又变得完整了。即使在做的时候，Jack也有问过我一次，舒服吗？真诚地询问，怕我不开心那种。我点了点头，把他的手放在了我喉咙上，他开始用力的时候，我感到兴奋极了，几滴液体顺着屁股流到了床单上。Jack之前问过我喜不喜欢轻微的SM,我说安全起见第一次还是正常来，这些问题之后再说。不过大概是感受到了他整个人对做爱对我的尊重，我竟然主动开始了这种危险行为。事实证明我做了正确的选择，即使在Jack之后打我屁股的时候，都是力度适中完全不会伤害到我。

结束之后我怕有同事找我，赶紧去查看电脑，发现还好没有紧急的工作。我和他各自冲洗之后坐在沙发聊天，他对大多数事情都给予了认真的回复，成熟平静友善，让我觉得十分安心。一切进行的很平稳，没有特别的激情，也没有尴尬的沉默。可是一切顺利都在最后猝不及防得失控了，Janet本来结束了会议打算等我走之后回家，结果我的工作在5：40pm开始突然变得十分忙碌，用Jack的话说，那些疯狂转换的表格和数字让他感到头晕眼花。在一阵子手忙脚乱的打字之后我还发现我的报告出了点错误，又花了更久的时间去修复bug，这中间Jack有一次问我如何了，我很尴尬地说，实在抱歉我可能还需要一些时间，我不是故意的。Jack表示理解说没问题让我慢慢来，然后和电话中的Janet说“她需要一点时间不如你先回来”。终于在临近7点的时候我才暂时结束了工作，临走之前跟他又一次表达了歉意，他微笑着说没关系我送你去地铁站吧。雨还在滴滴答答淅淅沥沥淋湿着地面，并且时不时溅到我的腿上，可是我却没有觉得心烦，因为和他走在一起的时候，一旦我的伞因为任何原因偏离的我的头顶，他的伞都会马上补上来。一个友善又尊重的人会让人感到如此温暖，果然做爱不能仅是单纯的活塞运动。跟一个活好人却不好的炮友比较的话，Jack即使技术一般却还是可以让我对他充满期待。


	6. okay la -- 平稳的幸福

跟L讲过Jack这个意料之外的惊喜过后，L说她最近也匹配了一个香港人M，非常温柔体贴。

我很惊讶我们同时match了之前很少考虑的Local，然后出人意料的是他们都如此体贴尊重。L觉得M追的太紧很有压力，跟M表达了之后，M竟然真的退后到说“什么时候你想吃饭跟我说就好”的程度。周五放假，L约了M出去吃晚饭，说可能不会发生什么，谁知道。吃着吃着L发信息给我说还是不回去家里睡觉了。我说看来聊得很不错，祝你性福。

没想到半夜L发了信息说：“床上真的太差了，我像死了一样。”据L说，聊天是如此的轻松愉快并且是普通话，什么事情都可以自由表达，做自己真是太好了。可是其实M对她来说没有性吸引力。而且L这么不饥渴对做爱不怎么上心的人，都开始指导M在床上的手上动作。而且M从来没有口过，L也就没有勉强，只是做爱的时候L觉得实在糟透了。尤其是之后几次能明显感受到M的努力，L也丝毫没有性致。大概和M在一起就是很平稳的幸福，可是L还是想要有激情的性爱或者男朋友，M满足不了。

L说M和Jack很像，真的是走路都会让你走在马路内侧的细致入微的体贴，可是点燃不了她的热情，没办法很可惜。要不要还M一顿饭？

我说那就算了吧，不必执着于这些细节，如果你觉得没办法的话也就也别委屈了自己。

其实见到Jack第一眼的时候我是有些低落的，他的长相是在路人中不会吸引到我那种，可是因为他对我的尊重对我的体贴和温柔，却让我很喜欢他，并且喜欢的程度比很多所谓的帅哥还要更高一些。

周一约了Jack，本身Janet说要一起，后来因为不舒服还是没能三人成行，Jack说我和Janet可以见一见聊一聊。我特意买了喜欢的酒带过去，见到Janet的时觉得她可爱极了完全符合语音中的温柔女声的形象。好早之前Jack发过来就马上删掉的Janet的照片我早就忘光了，然而可以肯定的是见到本人的感觉比照片好太多。

我跟Janet说，她本人比照片好看很多，她笑说 好多人都是这么讲，也不知道Jack发了我哪张照片，然后我们一起笑了起来。本身想着Janet也可以尝尝新买的酒，然而Janet很快就说她不打扰我们先走了。Jack走过去问Janet要回办公室嘛？Janet说是啊，然后微笑着说让我们俩玩得开心就走出了家门。我大概第一次见到如此放心的女生，可以如此轻松丝毫不在意不违心地说出让我们玩得开心的话，而且很真诚。大概就像L说的那样，温柔的人就是会和温柔的人在一起吧。

因为之前没有找到冰块，我忘了把酒放冰箱，Jack看到酒之后说，看着很漂亮不如先喝点清酒，把我买的放冰箱冰一下。过了一会我实在喝不惯清酒，就让他把酒拿出来，Jack特意搞了一桶水加一个急救冰袋和酒放在一起，说不好浪费了这酒。果然这样喝酒才更有意义吧，比之前打炮一人饮酒醉的经历好到不知道哪里去了。Jack边喝还会说，这酒味道真的不错哦，让买酒的人实在听了心情愉悦。

看了一会五十度灰之后，Jack抚摸着我的腿亲吻着我的嘴，揽我入怀，使我整个人坐在他身上，然后他突然发力把我抱了起来一直抱到床上，开始亲吻我下面，我闭上眼睛都能感受到窗外射进屋子的阳光和穿过窗子的清脆鸟鸣，嘴角止不住地上扬。一阵快慢交替之后床单湿了一片，他之前跟我讲其实床单下面还有一层防水床单，让我不要拘束，这可真是比嘴上说说更有效得让我放松下来。他尊重的方式甚至已经到了，在我来了几次过后他问我能不能射，我说当然请给我。

去他家的路上我问他午饭吃了什么，他说吃了一个三明治，我问他真的够吗？会不会晕过去。他笑说Janet也是这么说。果不其然第一次过后他马上钻进了厨房，端着一碗吞拿鱼鸡蛋和mustard混合的馅料出来，开始做三明治，我过去看着他做，他问我要不要，我说不了，他问我要不要尝一口，吃了一口突然好像我也饿了，就厚着脸皮要了半份跟他一起吃起下午茶来。我们看着电影，吃着三明治，喝着葡萄酒，好像明天是否要上班与我们毫无关系，这窗外除了明朗得天气以外其他任何事情都与我们毫无瓜葛。

吃饱了之后我们听着音乐开始聊天，聊着聊着他就又带我上了床，开始吮吸帝王将相皆出于此的地方。整个过程他十分用心，我觉得很有希望高潮却可能要辛苦他很久，也没好意思跟他要求，一会之后，他过来亲吻我，我红着脸问他能不能再多来一会，他说好，就又钻了下去。终于感受到了正确的位置被润湿之后，我引导他不要变换方式保持匀速就好，他就一直按我说的这样做着，大概过了好一阵子，我的快感终于累积到了顶点，再也忍受不了的我大声喊了出来开始全身剧烈的颤抖，他没有停止还温柔的用舌尖划过我的敏感带让我的高潮了持续了好几秒钟。强烈的快感向我袭来，看到他覆盖在整个下巴上的液体，我抱着他的头把我俩的舌头交织在一起。然后把他按在床上，像吃雪糕一样舔着两个蛋蛋和中间的海绵。他开始呻吟和发出舒服的评价，尽管我觉得他是有意为之，可是我还是很喜欢，仿佛他真的很享受我的口技，觉得我的付出得到了肯定一样。这次我帮他顺利带上套之后，一切都十分流畅，我湿的一塌糊涂。最后我趴在床上，双手都被他的一只手扣着，他说他太舒服了他射了。抽出来之后我们抱在一起，我的头枕在他肉肉的肩膀上，觉得无比幸福。

之前我和Jack也有交流过做爱过程的一些看法，Jack对我技术的评价几乎都是ok la，让我觉得十分不爽。毕竟，工作中只有我犯错误道歉的时候才会得到ok的回复，平时更多期待的是great awesome wow Sooo good, Jack觉察出我的不满情绪，忙补充了一句说，虽然我说的只是ok但是ok就是很好的意思，他觉得我没有什么需要提升的地方，他觉得我很好。

Jack送我回家的路上我打趣他说，Janet说好多人都说她本人好看过照片哦，你真的玩过很多次哦。Jack说，三四个咯。其实这个数字我在意嘛？我不在意，而且会是真的只有三四个吗？我不想去质疑，就选择相信Jack好了。跟Jack之间会有L所说的激情吗？我想大概不会的，可是我知道他的辛苦他的付出之后会对他充满感激，平稳的幸福倒也不是件坏事。大概如果我不能信任一个人不能体会到他对我的体贴和温柔，即使再灵活的舌头再粗壮的屌怕也没办法让我觉得无比幸福。


	7. Threesome -- 两个男人

Jack有时问我想不想试gangbang，因为一个男的实在太难满足我了，我说看缘分吧。他问那mmf呢? 我说你找到再说吧。

有一个星期二Jack过生日，我因为有其他安排就把这件事忘了，因为我姐的生日是下个星期二，太多生日我就错过了，而且那天对Jack跟我说horny的信息反应也很冷淡。星期三晚上凌晨1点我才突然想起来，然后offer了Jack中午给他个quickie的机会。不知道他和Janet怎么庆祝的，他说并没怎么庆祝，不知道可不可信。于是我在非常忙的星期三中午特意借口出去吃饭给他口了一发，当作给他的生日礼物。本身说好了周日见面玩一整天，我也满怀期待，结果周三晚上Jack说他晚上才给Janet汇报我们俩的见面，他们吵了一架周日没法见面了，因为规矩是出去玩之前要跟对方说一声。我因为一个中午的10分钟搞砸了一整个周日的欢乐十分不开心，然后隔了一周之后Jack终于说我们周六可以玩一整个下午加晚上，因为他最近工作很忙值得好好享受一天。

旺角下着小雨，我迟到了半个小时，他在地铁口撑着伞接我，然后走了很久走向他订的，我没有看过的酒店。我说之前有一次酒店太差了，我进去的时候简直觉得不如回家洗洗睡，他说很忐忑因为他也没住过这个酒店。登记入住竟然排队排了半个小时，然后我们进到房间的时候，是个老旧的双床房，洗手间和淋浴间共用一个门，我洗澡之前简直想转身走人。然后在镜子前自己给自己做了10分钟心理建设终于基于Jack人还不错的基础上接受了这个垃圾酒店的现实。不管酒店房间有多糟糕，Jack的技术还是没有令人失望，然后他说，要不要找个人来玩。我说那你试试吧，然后他给我看了一张年轻帅气的小哥的照片，6块腹肌那种，我说行吧。喝了好几杯之后小哥来了，据说30的他看起来不过25？洗完澡之后他开始亲我，用手抚摸我下面，可是他的手指一点不温柔我一直在退缩，然后他开始用舌头舔，舔得我觉得有点痛，于是我望向Jack希望他赶紧解救我。Jack看懂了我的眼神然后开始过来亲吻我，过了一会从后面插入了我。从背后操我的Jack让我口那个新来的小哥，Leo，我口了一会之后他完全没反应，我就把嘴移开了，没想到这个小哥直接射了，天啊5厘米的鸡巴软着也能射？我服了。Jack让他去冲洗一下，然后专心和我运动。我喷了几次之后洗完澡的小哥终于被我口硬了一点然后和Jack换了位置，大概是来了几次之后我太敏感了，正好碰到我的点的小哥被我汹涌的潮水包围的猝不及防一下子射了或者软了，Jack最后安抚了我一下，我去洗了澡，洗澡之前小哥问Jack说我是日本人嘛？我在淋浴间翻了很多个白眼。洗完澡出来小哥说晚上还有事情先走了。我质问Jack日本人是什么鬼，Jack说别过分解读，小哥Leo说他昨晚喝了太多酒，我说“那你看到他没口几分钟就射了嘛？差点射到我嘴里喂” Jack说，好在他没射到嘴里。竟然这个时候Jack也能保持乐观。

这次的酒店和Leo都实在令人失望，不过鉴于jack和晚饭都还不错，我就在我决定酒店的条件下没有拒绝下一个三人行的邀请。

为了不让这次那么糟糕，我打算亲自下场和小哥哥Steven聊一下，顺便要了屌的照片，屌不大不过还算正常。Steven在照片中显得有些老，不过想想Jack都36了我就忍了。玩的那天是个星期五，Jack和Steven都请了半天假，让我有些小感动。Jack说他希望把我绑起来然后带上眼罩，他保证一切会很安全，我同意了。Jack用绳子把跪着的我绑了起来，把手绑到了可以玩具玩自己的位置，我带着眼罩。过了一会，我听到了洗澡的声音，然后一只手冰冰凉凉的滑在我的腿上，舒服极了。一定不是Jack的手，那只手滑到了我的乳房，开始轻柔地揉捏起来，舒服极了。然后下面被一条凉凉的舌头温柔着吮吸着，戴着眼罩的感觉真是美妙极了，小哥哥的触感丝滑得很。然后一个粗壮的屌撑开了我的下面，这一定是Jack，Jack正面刚的时候我就用嘴巴吮吸着另一根鸡巴，然而另一根却也并没有很粗壮或者很硬。他们交换位置的时候我感觉有点怅然若失，然后小哥哥没有坚持多久就换回来Jack。后来休息的时候，小哥哥说他结婚了，生了小孩前后老婆已经两年没和他做爱了，婚姻和小孩真的如此恐怖。不过Steven说他和老婆是大学同学，然后一直到现在，也在一起了十几年，老婆谈恋爱的时候也不怎么查他，他竟然还参加过sex club，这十几年也都不间断在和别人玩, 我也十分服气。Jack问他，她应该也能感受到你有在外面玩吧？Steven说，好像她又没怎么提过欸。原来谈恋爱和结婚生子都可以这么佛系，我能感受到Steven对他老婆的情感，可是没有性生活的婚姻也可以进行下去吗？充满了谎言的性爱之旅可以存活于老婆的大度放手吗？“我们应该互相信任，所以不应该查手机”，感觉一切是如此荒唐又合理。后来Steven在我身下竟然意外射了，这怕是第一次给了我女上技巧如此高超的错觉，有一说一，我没动几下。所以全程还是Jack和我啪啪啪，我躺在Jack身下看Steven看着海景，回着手机短信，觉得他好像和我不在同一个房间，好像都不在同一个世界，他那么近，却也那么远，我的叫声回荡在房间此起彼伏，他似乎完全听不到。想到这的时候我觉得意兴阑珊，催促着Jack赶紧结束，饿了我想吃饭。

这大概是相当不成功的两次mmf了，后来我们讨论的时候，怪Jack表现太好给别人太大压力，因为说喝了酒或者很久没做，都无法遮掩他们无法勃起或者并不持久的现实。我问Jack，说好了和你们这对couple玩，其实到底什么时候能见到Janet？

Jack说，我安排一下，看看她有没有心情。


End file.
